Unit
Players will automatically obtain 5 units at the start of the game during the tutorial. Obtaining different units is all luck-based. Units can be obtained from quests, scout, and events. There is though an occasion when they can be given during April Fool's Day. Status *HP *Attack *Speed: The unit's movement speed. *Attack Interval: Also known as 'rapidity', is the unit's attacking speed. *Reach: Distance between the unit & enemy; if the enemy is within reach, the unit will start attacking it. Note: Reach & Range are apparently different. Range is how far the unit's attack can reach *Toughness: Also known as 'grit', means the unit can't be knocked back easily. The Effect of Hits and Targets to Attack Elements There are 5 main elements in Merc Storia, namely: Fire, Water, Wind, Light, and Dark. * Water is strong against Fire, but weak against Wind. * Fire is strong against Wind, but weak against Water. * Wind is strong against Water, but weak against Fire. * Dark and Light are both strong and weak against each other. These weaknesses and strength rule are applied to all units. Meaning water units will deal higher damage (>100%) to fire pets, and deal lower damage (<100%) to wind pets, then 100% damage to any other element. But, when you see it again, "100% damage to any other element" doesn't apply to light and dark. While light units deal higher damage to dark and 100% to light, they will deal <100% damage to the rest. Even so, their <100% percentage are still higher than the 3 element's <100% percentage. Healers, instead, doesn't apply to the whole rule. Instead of dealing higher heal to the unit they're strong against, they deal higher heal to the unit with the same element. Weapon Types There are 7 main weapon types in Merc Storia, these are: Slash, Stab, Strike, Bow, Magic, Gun, and Heal 'Weapon Type's Relationship with Pet Skin Type' There are basically 2 types of pet skin with 5 levels to each type. Gun/strike weapon types deal more damage to hard skin, less damage to soft skin. Bow/slash weapon types deal more damage to soft skin, more damage to hard skin. Stab weapon types deal 100% damage to all skin types, but units having this weapon type have lower stats than all others. Mage weapon types deal 100% damage to all skin types, but elemental damage correction will be more vary. TODO: skin type table here Reach Units can be identified into 3 types according to their reach. Growth Type Growth type affects a unit's hp and attack at their specific level. There are 3 types of growth type: early, average, and late. Early Growth units will reach their almost full potential hp and attack at early awakening and leveling. That means these units' hp and attack during max during awakening is about 1.9x from 0 awakening. These units also get full bonus from weapon type guild facilities. Average Growth units have balanced raise of attack and hp. These units' max hp and attack during max awakening is 2.0x from 0 awakening. These units get 2/3 from weapon type guild facilities. Late Growth unit reach their full potential at last awakening and leveling, so max awakening is preferable. These units' max hp and attack during max awakening is 2.1x from 0 awakening. These units get 1/2 bonus from weapon type guild facilities. Awakening Awakening a unit means you're increasing a unit's maximum level by 5 and unlocking their rune slot. Each rarity has different maximum awakening level and rune maximum rune slot, which is shown below: *Awakening increases status such as hp, attack, and sp usage, but doesn't change speed, attack interval, reach, and toughness. *The means to awaken a unit are either by getting extra copies of them or by using an awakening book according to their respective rarity or element. *If in case a unit is already max awakened, but then you get another copy from scout or letter pieces, instead of having double copy, the unit you just got will automatically be compensated. 50 gold will be given when the 2★ unit is obtained from gold scout (2000 gold for 3★, 20000 gold for 4★), 4 diamonds will be given if it's from diamond scout, and 5 letter pieces will be given back if it's from letter pieces. Evolving Evolving raises the unit's rarity by 1 star. Only some units can be evolved, which usually are 2★ units, main story units, as well as country event units. The following are lists of their evolving terms: 'Evolving Main Story Units' Evolving Stella(3★) & Phelia(3★) to 4★ are different for their evolving method is similar to country event units - they must be brought to the quest and clear it until the units evolve. Note: They are not always guaranteed to evolve on the 1st time you clear the quest. It may take up to 10 clears to evolve them. 'Evolving 2★ Units' The materials used depends on the unit's element. 'Evolving Country Event Units' Units from country events has a different requirement for evolving. 2★ units first need to reach level 40 and 3★ units need to reach level 50. In their evolving page, there will be a picture that indicates which past country quest '''(which normally must be unlocked using 10 medals) that '''needs to be done. The units must be brought to do the quest. You will know they are evolved when your units changes art at the end of the quest. Note: You might need to do the quest more than once since whether they're evolved or not will depend on luck. There is a guarantee (around 15 times), when a unit will always get evolved. 'Another Thing About Evolving' When units are evolved, their level will be reset to 1 and their''' awakening rank won't be passed on'. In exchange of the unpassable awakening level, each unit will be give some amount of medals per awakening rank. The amount of returning medals is equal to: of medals required to buy respective awakening book / 2 * awakening rank. The following table show the amount of returning medals for each awakening rank and their respective rarity. By your own process further into game's content, returning medals will eventually become main source of medals farming because it's easier to get a 2★ from gold scout. Assist Unit. Assist unit is different from rescuers. Assist unit is like a unit still ''under construction. Category:Game Features